Pranks, Quidditch and Werewolves?
by wolvesaremylife1
Summary: Ryly enters Hogwarts with the aura of mystery surrounding her. She holds a secret, a plan, and isn't afraid to use it. Harry's in danger yet again, but with F&G, the danger's just not all it cracked up to be. NOT updated for lack of ideas
1. In Which there is a Train Ride

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Ryly. All the rest are You- Know-Who's.  
  
Summary: Fred and George expect a normal school year, little do they know of the new girl, Ryly, who will spice up their lives.  
  
Chapter One: New Girl  
  
"Fred! Give me back my papers!"  
  
"What? You mean those were actually important?"  
  
This was how the Weasly household usually started their mornings. Fred and George blowing stealing something. Either that or it was a huge explosion at around 4 A.M. This morning, it happened to be Percy, who was the unfortunate victim.  
  
"What do you mean were?!" Percy asked on the edge of hysteria.  
  
"Well, uh..it's a rather funny story." Fred began, but was stopped by the sound of Mrs. Weasly's voice piercing the house.  
  
"Fred! What's taking so long? We were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago!"  
  
Shooting Percy a sidelong glance, he scurried down the stairs.  
  
"Did he find out yet?" asked Fred's twin brother, George.  
  
"Well, he knows they're missing..but has yet to find out what happened to them."  
  
"Wonder what he'll do when he finds out they were the 'delicious spices' in his tea he drank yesterday." Mused George.  
  
"Shame we won't be around when he does."  
  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Looking at one another they said in unison:  
  
"Nah!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On the Train~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me.all the other compartments are full. Can I stay in here?" asked a girl that Fred and George didn't recognize.  
  
She was very pretty. She wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with blue jeans. A gold figure of a howling wolf hung around her neck on a delicate gold chain. Her rich black hair fell just below her shoulders. The eyes were the color of honey.  
  
"Uh.sure." Exclaimed George, his eyes glued to her face.  
  
"Thanks. I've been turned down twice already. I'm the exchange student, from Ireland. I originally go to Blood Moon's House of Magic. I'm Ryly Wulfe."  
  
Fred and George just gaped at her. Looking suddenly very uncomfortable, Ryly sat down across from the twins.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was babbling. I do that when I'm nervous."  
  
Blinking as if clearing the fog that had accumulated in his brain since Ryly had entered the compartment, George said, "I'm George and this is my brother Fred."  
  
Upon hearing his name, Fred finally closed his mouth and swallowed. A silence filled the tiny room and stretched on and on until it felt like it could never be broken.  
  
"So, uh, do you play Quidditch?" asked Fred.  
  
"Quidditch? Are you kidding? I love it! Do you play?"  
  
"Yep. We're the beaters for Gryffindor."  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the four houses that make up Hogwarts. There's Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Slytherin's the worst though. There's not a witch or wizard that was in that house that didn't go to the Dark Side" (A/N of the Force, lol!) explained George.  
  
"Oh. Which one's the best?" she asked.  
  
"Gryffindor, of course!" the boys exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Another awkward silence filled the compartment. Swallowing nervously, Ryly asked, "What year are you in?"  
  
"6th. You?"  
  
"7th."  
  
"Then you'll be with Oliver!"  
  
"Oliver?" A look of confusion filled her face.  
  
(A/N I know that Oliver Wood is more than one year older than Fred and George, but for the sake of my story, it's just one!) "Oliver Wood. He's Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
"Oh! Well, then! I certainly want to meet him! I was Captain of my team too!"  
  
At that moment, the train came to a stop. "We've arrived!" said George. 


	2. In Which Quidditch is Spoken of a Lot

Chapter 2: In Which Quidditch is spoken of a lot  
  
Ryly couldn't resist the small gasp that left her lips as she gazed upon the Castle for the first time. "I didn't expect it to be so big.."  
  
"Yeah, that's what everyone says," supplied George.  
  
"If you think it looks big on the outside, wait till you see all of the secret passages." Smirked Fred as he watched her face go pale.  
  
"Hey! Fred, George! I have new game plans that will win us the Quidditch Cup for sure this year!" called a very excited 7th year, none other than Oliver Wood. "So, are you ready to start practice tomorrow? We must train harder than ever after all.." He trailed off as his gaze finally fell onto Ryly. "Who are you?"  
  
Grinning, Fred responded, "This is Ryly. She's an exchange student from Ireland. Full Moon's House of Magic."  
  
"Blood Moon's." corrected George.  
  
"Right, that's what I said."  
  
"No you said Full Moon's."  
  
"I most certainly did not!"  
  
"Knock it off, guys." Interrupted Oliver before the fight could turn into an all out war.  
  
Ryly giggled and said, "So you must be Oliver."  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Wood suspiciously.  
  
"Fred and George told me. So you're a Quidditch Captain?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. Since 3rd year."  
  
"Excellent! I've been waiting for a Captain to share plays with! You ever hear of the Dopplebeater Defense?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been trying for ages to get these two," he said gesturing to Fred and George "To try it."  
  
"I had to get my beaters to practice that move for a while.." Ryly and Wood talked about Quidditch the entire ride.  
  
"We've lost her to the jaws of Doom," sighed George.  
  
"Either that or she was already there," muttered Fred as Ryly started to describe, in detail, the major points of the Nimbus 2001.  
  
They climbed off the carriage and entered the Castle.  
  
"Wow." Breathed Ryly, breaking off from her long stream of Quidditch talk to stare in awe at the sheer enormity of the Hogwarts Entrance Hall.  
  
"Come with me, Miss Wulfe." Said a very stern woman, who was wearing her graying hair in a tight bun.  
  
As she walked off, she turned and mouthed the words 'See ya' to Fred, George, and Oliver.  
  
"She's really great! Did you know that she's been to 3 Quidditch World Cup Games, has a Nimbus 2001, AND is Captain of her Quidditch team in Ireland?" exclaimed Wood.  
  
"What do you know? You meet a gorgeous woman, and she's a Quidditch Fanatic, like Wood. Oh the unfairness of it!" growled George.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on its usually stool and placed Green, Seth into Hufflepuff.  
  
"I think I like her." Exclaimed Wood.  
  
"Yeah you and the rest of the male populace," snickered Fred as Ryly approached the Hat with slow, measure, catlike steps.  
  
You have great potential. Oh yes, very brave and loyal. You could possibly be a Gryffindor. Yet, you thrive for power, Slytherin is a very good possibility.  
  
Do you usually take this long?  
  
Impatience as well! If you prefer speed in the deciding of your life..  
  
Yeah, right. I'm only staying here for a year!  
  
Humph. These are difficult matters, my dear. Your father went to Hogwarts, I see.  
  
I know that! He was Slytherin, yada, yada, yada get on with it!  
  
Fine. Better be.. Gryffindor! Yelled the Hat.  
  
The other three Houses groaned in disappointment, as Ryly took off the Hat and walked over to the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Harry to Ron and Hermione. "She looks too old to be a first year."  
  
"Maybe she's new." Guessed Hermione.  
  
"Hi." Said Ryly momentarily stopping the conversation as she sat down.  
  
"Ryly! Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor!" greeted Fred.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron." Introduced Hermione.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. You'll have to forgive me for my lack of conversation at the moment, as I'm starved. Where's the food?"  
  
"It'll come after Dumbledore makes his welcoming Speech," explained Wood.  
  
"Ah, here it comes now." Said Harry.  
  
Dumbledore stood up, instant silence spread through the Hall. "Welcome first years. As custom, we must go over the rules. I remind you that the Forbidden Forest is of course, forbidden. First years may not play Quidditch. And we have a new list of items that Mr. Filch has requested not to see, it may be viewed on the door of his office.  
  
We have a new student. Her name is Ryly Wulfe, stand up Ryly."  
  
"God." muttered Ryly as she paled, but stood up anyway.  
  
"Ryly is coming to us in her 7th year from Blood Moon's House of Magic. Where she was a Chaser and Quidditch Captain on the Varsity Team, giving her team 6 undefeatable years. She majored in Defense Against Dark Arts and Charms. I hope you all make her feel welcome. Carpe Diem." Said Dumbledore and he sat down.  
  
"Oh, man. I can not believe he did that." Groaned Ryly as she, too, sat down extremely pale.  
  
"I had no idea you were that good at Quidditch!" yelped Wood.  
  
"Well now you do," Ryly responded as she spooned some mashed potatoes onto her plate.  
  
A/N I know, I know. It was a pointless, boring chapter. But I promise that it will get better! Give me a chance and stay with me folks! After all, you got to slog through the boring, to get to the good stuff! Thanks for all that reviewed. 


	3. In Which There Are Many Pranks

Chapter 3: In Which Pranks Take an All Time High  
  
"So, in order to pull this off, all we need is some wiggentree bark and dittany. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm pretty sure Snape has some in his Private Stores.." Said George.  
  
It was already a week into the School year. Since the first day the Twins had managed to paint their house colors in the Slytherin Common Room, Fill Snape's office with Bertie Botts Beans, and get several detentions for it.  
  
Heads bent over the Best Pranks Ever, and the scratching of pen on parchment was the only sound to be heard in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ryly was reading her book of Quidditch Through The Ages, Wood was pointing his wand at various figures on a Quidditch field model, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were working on their Transfiguration Essays. It was a very calm, normal, scene to the casual observer.  
  
Stretching, Wood announced, "I have it! We'll have the Chasers form a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, and then the Beaters will protect them by doing a Dopplebeater Defense! The Chasers from Ravenclaw will be forced to back off a bit after seeing the beaters on both sides of 'em! My wonderful little Seeker, here, will stay high above the playing field watching out for the Snitch!" he sat back looking very smug.  
  
"Uh huh. What happens when the Ravenclaw Chasers come in through the back and steal the Quaffle? You don't have four beaters for a four wall protection system." Pointed out Ryly.  
  
Eyes narrowing, Wood growled, "Yeah, but I'm counting on the fact that they will be too stupid to notice."  
  
"And if they are, what about the other Quaffle?"  
  
Wood said nothing but glared daggers at her and turned back to his Quidditch play board. Ryly shrugged and turned to the twins. "What are you two scheming up this time?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"That hurts! Why on earth would you ever suspect us of scheming?"  
  
"I am deeply offended!" was the general reply. Ron snorted and Fred glared at him. (A/N Lots of glaring, no?)  
  
"I'm going to ask one more time, just for the heck of it. Now, what are you scheming?" Ryly asked, again.  
  
Grinning, George said, "Switching all of Snape's potion ingredients for something..else."  
  
Nodding, Fred added, "Harry, can we borrow your Invisibility Cloak? We might want to scare the pants off some Slytherins along the way."  
  
Harry, without looking up from his essay, nodded. "Would you try not to get red paint on it? I had to use a lot of Magical Mess Remover to get it out."  
  
"No problem. Ryly, want to come with us? We'll need someone for the distraction.and, well,"  
  
Ryly laughed and said, "Will you guys never admit that you need help with a prank?"  
  
Fred and George opened their mouths to object but she held up her hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know."  
  
Shrugging, the twins got up to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Corridor~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch! That was my foot!"  
  
"Fred! You're knocking the Cloak sideways!"  
  
"Ryly, don't spill the Clabbert eggs!"  
  
"I'm not! George..!"  
  
"OW! Who put that suit of armor right there?!"  
  
The voices split the usually silent corridor. Fred, George, and Ryly were all under the Invisibility Cloak, trying to be quiet, but not quite succeeding.  
  
Who's there? I know I heard voices." came a new, unforgettable male voice.  
  
"Filch!" hissed Fred. "Quick.." He shoved them all into a small secret passage behind the armor.  
  
Filch appeared in his usual tattered, too small, dirty, gray robe. "Ah ha!" He kneeled beside the armor and picked up a small item; barely distinguishable by the light of his torch. It was a Clabbert egg. Looking up, Filch scanned the room. "Must have been Peeves." he muttered. He put the egg in his pocket and left the hall, still muttering.  
  
"Woo." Breathed Ryly, "I didn't realize I was holding my breath!"  
  
"Come on, we've got to get to Snape's office. Ryly, you know what to do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's do it!"  
  
Fred and George slipped off to Snape's office, leaving Ryly visible in the hallway. She tiptoed off down the corridor to the Potions room. Snape was just gathering up his things when she entered.  
  
"Professor? Could I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"No. I'm ready to leave. If you wanted to speak to me, you should have waited till after class. 5 points from Gryffindor for being out and about when you should have been in your common room."  
  
"But."  
  
"No. Don't make me take 50 pts for delaying me!" He started to walk out the doorway.  
  
"Wait! I.uh.wanted to tell you that, that, umm.Malfoy got a picture of you in your boxer shorts!"  
  
Snape froze. His face turned green, then the color of sour milk. "What did you say?"  
  
"Uh.yeah! Boxer shorts, while dancing and singing to Alan Jackson's Drive! He said he would have his dad post it in the Daily Prophet. I thought you might want to know."  
  
Snape didn't look so calm, cool, and collected anymore. In fact, he looked down right scared. "How did he know about that?" he whispered. Then shaking his head he snapped, "Go to your common room Miss Wulfe. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone! Good night!" Snape then swept out of the room.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, she burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Fred when they appeared in the doorway.  
  
Still giggling madly, she told them what had just happened. Pretty soon, they were all laughing. They laughed so hard, that they missed the stairwell to Gryffindor Common Room. Without knowing, they slipped into a passage that had appeared. A dark, cloaked figure followed.  
  
"Wait, where are we?" asked George once he had recovered his senses.  
  
"Don't know. Some sort of secret room?" Answered Fred, looking around.  
  
"You mean one that we've never discovered before? Cool!"  
  
A sound, much like footsteps, was suddenly heard. "What was that?" asked Ryly, looking very frightened. Everyone whirled around when the sound was heard again.  
  
Swish. Thump. Swish. Thump.  
  
Someone screamed. There was the sound of bones crunching.  
  
Ryly, Fred, and George screamed and ran out of the room in sheer terror.  
  
A roaring echoed in their ears as they left. Feet pounding, they ran all the way back to their common room.  
  
They weren't supposed to be in there. Said the voice.  
  
I..I..I'm sorry my Lord. I don't know how they found it.  
  
Because I'm in a good mood, I'll let you live.  
  
Thank you, my Lord! Your Lordship is too kind!  
  
Crucio! The first voice snapped.  
  
As the second person screamed in agony, cold, uncaring, maniacal laughter filled the room.  
  
A/N Ooo! A cliffhanger! So, do you guys like it, hate it? I can't make it better or worse without you telling me! So be kind, and click on that little review button on the bottom of your screen. Flames will be read and calculated on their worth. Changes might be made if you think it could be better! So tell me! :-)  
  
BTW, Chapter 4 should be here by Friday. No later than that, I promise! 


	4. In Which Things Get Weird

Chapter 4  
  
"Bloody Hell! What was that, that, thing?" said Fred, almost in hysterics.  
  
"I have no clue! What about you, Ryly? Ryly? Where is she?" they both gazed around the room with mixed emotions of shock, horror, and worry.  
  
"She was right behind us! Where could she possibly have gone?!" yelped George.  
  
At this point Harry, Ron, and Hermione had heard their shrieks of terror and came hurrying into the Common Room. "What's going on?" hissed Mione. "Decent people are trying to sleep at." she glanced at her watch "2 A.M!"  
  
"We..got..lost. Heard (pant, pant) sounds." Panted Fred "Now we don't know where Ryly is!"  
  
"I'm right here." Said Ryly as she came through the portal. "Here's your cloak Harry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ryly! Where were you? We thought that, that, thing got you!" exclaimed George.  
  
"I got a bit lost. I turned around somewhere, and you were gone. How did the prank go? Too bad I didn't get to help set it up." Explained Ryly.  
  
"What about the creature and the secret room?" asked Fred.  
  
Ryly looked confused. "What creature? What secret room? Have you been drinking too many butterbeers, Fred? I don't remember any of that."  
  
George and Fred looked vexed. "You know! That swishing sound, the scream, and crunch of bone! You were right there beside us! We heard it, screamed and ran all the way back here."  
  
"Nooooo. Look, it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Maybe in the morning you guys will have come up with some sort of story that makes sense." Ryly turned and walked up the stairs to the 7th year girl's dormitories.  
  
Ron looked at his brothers. "I didn't know there was any rooms that you guys didn't know about. That is, if your story is true."  
  
"Why would we lie?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know.maybe 'cause you've only been lying to me since I was 5. But, who knows?"  
  
"So, what was the prank you guys played last night?" asked Harry. "I know you told us, I just can't remember."  
  
"We switched all of Snape's potion ingredients, so now all of his potions will go wrong."  
  
"I'm certain that Snape, being the Potions Master, will recognize the change as soon as he opens the jars." Added Hermione, who had always felt the need to point out problems.  
  
"Huh, yeah, well. He'll just.Hermione! Why didn't you tell us this sooner? We wasted a perfectly good prank night on a prank that won't even work?" hissed Fred.  
  
Wood laughed and said, "Not at all up to your usual standard, old chap. You losing your touch?"  
  
George bristled. "I can assure, you. This was a simple disappointment. We are not losing our touch. More will come! Who can say when the next prank will come? Beware, man, I know where you sleep!"  
  
Wood swallowed, everyone else laughed.  
  
"Guess what!" yelped a very excited Ryly.  
  
"What? You finally remembered the 'Beast of the Dark Chamber?'" guessed Fred.  
  
Ryly frowned suddenly. "No. But.I get to play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!"  
  
"NO! How could you?! That's betraying your house! Ravenclaw? How did this happen?" stuttered Wood.  
  
"To answer your simply delightful comments: Yes. Simple, I wanted to play. No, it's not. Yes, Ravenclaw, and I asked Dumbledore of there were any available quidditch positions and he said Ravenclaw had an available Chaser position. They seemed really pleased that I would play for them." Said Ryly, her frown deepening.  
  
"I'll bet! But, you're not really going to play, right? I mean, you'll play Chaser but fumble the ball and let us win, right?"  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not risk my reputation as Blood Moon's best Captain in 800 years!" Ryly glared at the group of males. "Had I known how you would react, I wouldn't have told you! Let you all lose terribly! So, you just go and..and. live with it!" she turned sharply on her heel and stalked off.  
  
"I can't believe you! Even if she is going to play for the other team, you couldn't even be happy for her? That's just unbelievable!" snarled Hermione.  
  
"Well, she should know better!" protested Fred.  
  
"Look at the time." Interrupted Harry. "It's time for first hour."  
  
Everyone immediately departed to his or her respected classes.  
  
"Ok team this will be a tough match. Ravenclaw has a new Chaser, none other than our Ryly Wulfe. She will add a bit of different style than we're used to. But I want us to still get out there and kick butt! Ready? Let's go!" said an excited Wood as he gave his team the usual pep talk.  
  
Seven red-cloaked people met seven blue robed people. "Captains shake hands." Instructed Madam Hooch. Wood reached out his hand and grasped the surprisingly delicate hand of Ryly. "You're the captain?" he hissed.  
  
"Yep, sort of like a test run. To see how well I do." Whispered Ryly.  
  
Hooch's whistle pierced the silent field. All at once the stadium exploded into sound. Excited Ravenclaw and Gryffindor supporters yelled out encouragements.  
  
"Angelina gets the quaffle, stolen by Ryly.get it Wood! Ohhh! Hate to see that!" announced Lee.  
  
"Jordan! Keep your comments open. Not one sided!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor."  
  
"Anyway.Alicia has the quaffle heading toward the Ravenclaw goal post..blocked by Davis."  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was getting very upset. It seemed as though Ryly had completely changed the lineup, for the better. Ravenclaw was leading 70-0. Then, he saw it! The Snitch!  
  
Harry dove. The crowd gasped as they saw the little ball of gold. Harry neared the ground when he grabbed the Snitch. Nothing happened. His hand went right through it! What the heck? He thought. He grabbed at it again, with the same result. The ground loomed closer and closer. Suddenly, he noticed that the ground was a bit too close for comfort. He gave up on the supposed 'snitch' He grasped his broom handle and jerked it upward. Surprisingly, it wouldn't move. "Ahhhh!" he screamed as he plunged into the cold, hard earth. He managed to groan, "What happened?" before he was plunged into total darkness.  
  
A/N I know this chapter wasn't very satisfactory. But, believe it or not, this story actually has a plot! I know.unbelievable, isn't it? Thank you for all of you who reviewed and have waited patiently for this story to get good. You don't know how much I appreciate it! Monday, next chapter will be up! I think I'll change the main type of story to mystery rather than romance. K? Have you guys read the Heir Of Merlin yet? If not, then read it! It's a really good story that got me writing..Thank you!:- ) 


	5. In Which Harry Dreams

Chapter 5: In Which Harry Dreams  
  
"Harry, Harry. Get up."  
  
"What?" asked Harry, still groggy from his hard fall. "Whoa. Where am I?" he gazed around. Harry was in a cemetery, which was covered in fog. The fog was so dense he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. Suddenly, the fog cleared, displaying a full moon. The moon had a beam of light, showing very clearly, a tombstone.  
  
"Hello, Harry." Said the voice again.  
  
"Who or what are you?"  
  
"I am anything and everything."  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said, looking confused and dazed.  
  
"You won't, at least, not till later."  
  
"How much later?"  
  
"That all depends." Answered the voice, still very vague.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On you."  
  
Harry thought he saw a white figure leaning against the tombstone. He walked toward it and gasped in horror. On the tombstone, was the name: Ron Weasly. 1987-2002 Good friend, he met a very sticky end  
  
"Wha..What happened to him?" Harry asked looking mortified.  
  
"He met someone very dangerous in his 5th year at Hogwarts."  
  
"Voldemort?" whispered Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Well then what can you tell me? Give me something more than an answer that's not an answer at all!"  
  
"Harry." Said another voice, this one was familiar.  
  
Harry turned and saw the face of his godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius! Where am I? What's going on?"  
  
Sirius said nothing, only beckoned him to follow him. Harry obliged.  
  
They walked for a while in complete silence. Finally, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He asked, "Sirius, where are we going?"  
  
This time, Sirius answered, "Time. We are walking along Time itself."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, your dreams are unlike those of others. You see things. Things that happen, will happen, and have happened."  
  
"Are you saying this is a dream?"  
  
"Possibly. But is life not a dream?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Life. It can be seen as you wish to see it. Some choose to believe that their dreams are real and life is a dream. How can you tell if your whole life is just a dream and you are not really a dragon, having a nice long nap? Or maybe you don't even exist. You are someone else's dream."  
  
Harry stopped walking and stared at him.  
  
"Beware, Harry. Beware of the Wolf."  
  
"The Wolf? What's the Wolf?" but Sirius had disappeared.  
  
"The Wolf, Harry." Said a new voice. It was the voice of James.  
  
"Dad?" choked Harry.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh dad!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
As soon as he said this, James disappeared. In his place, Hermione was there.  
  
"Mione?" she said nothing. Very soon, all of the people Harry cared about were filtering into one another, until at last he was not able to tell them apart. Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny, George, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly.  
  
They all said the same thing. "Beware of the Wolf. There is a Wolf amongst you. Beware.Beware.Beware." it became a dull chant. Growing softer, then louder, then softer again.  
  
"No.no..no. What is the Wolf? Who is the Wolf?" asked Harry.  
  
He woke up to find Ryly, standing over him, with a long jagged knife clutched in her fist. "I'm sorry, Harry. The Lord wishes it." She whispered in his ear, then jabbed it straight at his heart.  
  
A/N Well, what do you think? Is it getting better, or worse? Well, chapter 6 will be put up on Tuesday or Wednesday. Now, do the nice thing and push that button down, there. Thanks! 


	6. In Which Suspicions Arise

Chapter 6: Suspicions  
  
"Hey! Good to see that you're up Harry!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
Looking very startled, Ryly put the knife down. Then, she seemed to recover her wits and laughed. "You should have seen your face, Harry! You didn't think that I would really stab you, did you? Jeez, nice to see you trust me."  
  
"Beware of the Wolf." muttered Harry, still trying to recover from the shock of having a knife aimed at him.  
  
"What?" gasped Ryly, and she paled.  
  
"The Wolf, it was what everyone said, in my dream. Do you know who or what the Wolf is?" he asked, glaring, as he still wasn't too sure of the fact that she didn't really mean to kill him.  
  
"No. Of course I don't, it was only a dream, Harry. Really, The Wolf! Since when to wolves get a 'the' in the front?" she stated, starting to babble.  
  
"Not wolves. The Wolf." Unfortunately, at that moment, Fred and George came bounding up to Harry's bed.  
  
"So glad that you're up! We were worried sick! What with you diving, for no reason! What were you thinking? Wood thought you were trying to kill yourself! George said, practically on the verge of screaming.  
  
"No, the snitch was there. But, I couldn't catch it.my hand went right through it." Whispered Harry, his eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"I'm sure you were hallucinating, Harry. The Snitch was nowhere near there when you dove. Are you feeling alright?" said Ryly.  
  
"I'm fine! Or at least I wouldn't be nearly so hysterical if I didn't wake up to people trying to jam knives into my chest!" yelped Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Fred.  
  
"Her! She tried to kill me!" growled Harry, pointing his finger at Ryly.  
  
"I see this has gotten too far out of hand. I suppose I'll have to." Ryly was interrupted when Ron and Hermione came flying (*not literally*) into the room.  
  
"Harry! We were so worried! It took forever to get out of those stands!" gasped a breathless Hermione.  
  
"Llega imperial Lobo" chanted Ryly. Then, the hospital's room started to waver. Harry dimly heard someone scream, and then laughing mixed with cursing.  
  
"Whoa." He said when he felt the ground jolt beneath him. He dimly saw the others sitting on the ground before everything went black.  
  
Harry groaned as he started to sit up with a pounding headache. "What happened?"  
  
"Ryly cast a teleportation spell and sent us all to Who knows where. No, problem. I'm sure we'll get out of here somehow." Supplied Hermione, matter of factly.  
  
"Oh. No biggie then." Snapped Ron. "We could be in the middle of the States and all die, but don't worry, it's not a problem."  
  
"I'm sure Dumbledore will find us!" insisted Hermione.  
  
"Guys, break it up. I have a headache, my friend just betrayed us, and I am not in the mood to hear fighting." Growled Fred.  
  
Everyone stared at him. After all, this was the first time they had ever heard him get angry. It was scary, if Fred was upset, then they were all doomed.  
  
Before they had time to dwell to hard on this, they were interrupted of their thoughts by a great howling.  
  
"What was that?" hissed Hermione.  
  
"Shh! It might hear you!" hissed Harry, right back.  
  
"Um.it may be a bit too late for that." Stated George.  
  
"What do you mean, 'too late'?" whispered Ron, looking as though he might pass out. A drop of drool landing on his shoulder and a huge black shadow covering him answered him.  
  
  
  
I just wanted Harry. I specifically asked for him, not all of his friends!" growled out a very angry voice.  
  
I am sorry, my lord. I had no other opportunity.  
  
Where did you put them?  
  
  
  
I put them in Murderderus' Chamber  
  
Good. Hopefully he will kill them and leave me to Potter.  
  
Uh...  
  
What?!  
  
I kinda put Potter in with them.  
  
Fool! I was looking forward to killing him slowly! You can go in there as well, for your punishment.  
  
Master, allow me to explain.  
  
Too late. 


	7. In Which There is a Maze

Author's Note: I know, I know. This chapter's name sounds a lot like in HP and the GoF. Live with it I'll try to bring in more Fred and George this chapter, since there wasn't much in the last two. Also there is a bit more language in here than the other chapters, sorry if that bothers you. The watchtowers are from the movie, The Craft. Well, enjoy! BTW, if you review my story, I'll review one of yours! :-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch 7: The Maze  
  
Well damn thought Ryly as her surroundings faded and she was brought into the entrance of a three-walled room. The walls appeared to be made of thorny bush, but with a closer look they were actually made of a jelly like substance. An old sign on the entrance claimed this area to be 'The Highly Dangerous Steel Maze' a bloody handprint smudged the 'Dangerous.'  
  
"Highly Dangerous my ass," muttered Ryly, "I've been here before, shouldn't be too difficult to find Potter and drag his sorry carcass out of here."  
  
She then took out her wand and announced, "Locatious, Harry Potter."  
  
Ha! Did you really think I would make it that easy? Simply using a location spell to find Potter? No, you'll have to use your wits, that is, if you have any. Boomed the voice of the Dark Lord.  
  
'Course not. Hissed Ryly in her mind. Growling profanities, worse than I could ever post in this fic, she stepped into the entrance of The Maze. Instantly, a bright blue fire erupted over the entrance, blocking the exit. Ryly looked over her shoulder and just laughed. Better run, Potter. I'm coming, and when I find you, it won't be pretty.  
  
  
  
"AHHH!" everyone screamed as a drop of saliva dropped on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Not again, this happened in my first year!" yelped Ron as they took off running.  
  
Immediately the big, black wolf tore off after them in hot pursuit. You could almost see it grin at the thought of a chase. It ran with a nice, fast, amiable lope.  
  
"What is this thing?" panted Fred.  
  
"Don't talk, just run." Gasped George as they rounded a bend. They kept running, and the Beast kept following them. Right, left, left, right. Fred lost track of where they were as time went on. Finally, they reached a room covered with thorns. There was no exit.  
  
The wolf slowly approached, saliva dripped from its white fangs. (Note: yes, it is possible for drool to fall from fangs, my dogs to it all the time)  
  
"Enough of this!" snapped Hermione, "I am tired, confused, AND I hate being chased! Frio!" Hermione waved her wand and the wolf froze.  
  
"Hey! Way to go, Mione!" congratulated Fred.  
  
"Back off, buddy," she growled back.  
  
Fred gulped and slid over to his brothers. "So, uh, any ideas as to where we are?"  
  
"No. I just know that Ryly is a traitorous, she-wolf, murdering bitch that sold us out to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Snarled Ron.  
  
"Hey, our Ronnikins is growing up! He's using big boy language." Announced George.  
  
Ron replied by sticking out his tongue. "Grow up!" sighed Harry.  
  
"The Wolf won't stay frozen forever you know. I suggest we find a way out of here before we get eaten alive." Suggested Hermione.  
  
"Fine by me." Said Ron as he eyed the Wolf who was currently frozen in the position of having its paws in the air as flecks of drool floated around his mouth. "Ugh."  
  
"Maybe there's a secret passage around here," murmured Hemione as she ran her hands along the wall.  
  
"Possibly.oops!" gasped Fred as he leaned against a stone and it sank in, reviling steps leading downward.  
  
"Way to go, Fred!"  
  
"I knew it was there the whole time," said Fred grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Sure you did." Muttered Ron as he slowly descended the stairs.  
  
"Lumos," whispered Harry. The steps were dark and the stones cracked and crumbled beneath their feet. Along the walls a green slime seemed to coat them.  
  
"Why is it always slime?" asked Hermione after she had let her fingers run along the wall. "No idea. Maybe it must help create the mood." Said Fred  
  
"The mood of ultimate grossness and disgusting things?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Did you guys hear something?" asked George.  
  
"Nooooooooo" said Ron.  
  
"Ron? Ron?" screamed Hermione.  
  
They all whirled around as they heard a cold laugh burst from all around them.  
  
Ryly had been walking for a while now. She frowned suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her. She whipped around, drawing a steel blade from her waist pocket. "Who's there?"  
  
However, what she saw was not a human. In fact, it was a Griffin. The griffin cocked its head and hissed.  
  
Perfect. She thought, just what I need. She turned the blade downward and watched warily as the griffin came closer. It opened its mouth revealing a mouthful of sharp fangs. She waited until it came about a foot of her, and then swiped her knife at the base of its neck. The griffin's head fell swiftly to the ground and she conjured up a cup and held it to the edge of the stump. Blood quickly filled it up halfway. Grinning, she stepped away and looked at her handiwork.  
  
She then took the cup and let the blood fall in a small circle, big enough to hold one person. She stepped inside and watched as the blood began to boil around her. She laughed, and cast her spell:  
  
Ancient Watchtowers of the South Power of fire and feeling I invoke thee  
  
I invoke thee to kill thine enemies Watch over myself I invoke thee  
  
Ancient Watchtowers of the North Power of mother Earth I invoke thee  
  
Summon thy Potter and Bring me to him  
  
Ancient Watchtowers of the West Power of Water and Wisdom I invoke thee  
  
Bring Pain and Suffering upon thine world! Let it be, I invoke thee!  
  
She closed her eyes and laughed as a clap of thunder rent the sky and lightning struck. Clouds covered the sun and rain began to fall. She simply closed her eyes and let them fall as the earth split in two before her. She grinned and sighed, "I invoke thee," and lightning struck at her feet. The rain began to burn and feel like fire. The ground hissed as it fell. When it stopped she was gone. 


	8. In Which You Should Fear Me

Chapter 8: Fear Me  
  
"What was that?" asked Fred as he looked around the stairwell, hoping in vain to see who or what had laughed.  
  
"Like I know," said George.  
  
"Who cares? What happened to Ron?" yelped Hermione.  
  
"Ron's gone?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes thank you for noticing, Mr. Observant." She growled.  
  
"He couldn't have gone far. After all, where else could he be except down there?" Fred said, motioning toward the bottom of the steps.  
  
"I suppose so," Hermione reluctantly agreed and they started going down the steps again.  
  
As they went down, the walls seemed to get lighter. Pretty soon, it was bright as day. But, as soon as they reached the landing the gang wished they couldn't see. Along the walls were paintings and old photographs of people. Dead People, people in pain, being tortured, and screaming. All of the paintings were horribly grotesque. The paintings all moved slowly and painfully.  
  
A picture of someone, whose head had just been chopped off, blinked up at them, with an almost childlike curiosity. The ones who were being tortured started to scream. It was a horrific sound, full of pain and agony.  
  
Everyone clamped their hands over their ears and ran out of the room. "What a horrible room!" exclaimed Hermione, "and we still haven't found Ron."  
  
"Let's just keep going. If we stop, I have a feeling I'll panic." Said Fred.  
  
"Good idea," panted Hermione as she looked around in the new room.  
  
This room was as different from the other as night is from day. The walls were painted a baby blue; white daisies bordered the top of the wall. A one-person bed leaned against the wall. The bed was made out of dark oak, and had a lovely white silk cover on it. A table sat in the center of the room with a book, lying next to a pink pen. The only visibly disturbing thing about the entire room, besides the fact that it looked totally out of place among all of the torture in the mansion, was a fluffy, brown teddy bear sitting on the bed with a dagger stabbed through it's chest.  
  
Fred looked around with a vague expression on his face. "I'm guessing this is a girl's room?"  
  
"An insane girl." Added George, while glancing at the bear, a slight shudder rippling through his body.  
  
Hermione glanced at the bear with distaste. Then wandered over to the table where the book lay. She flipped the cover open and stared blankly at the pages. Looks like a journal. Everyone else wandered over to Hermione and peered over her shoulder as she read some entries.  
  
Aug. 3rd Today was simply horrid! I was forced to hang out with a boy by the name of Crabbe. He is tall and bulky and that's the only thing he has going for him. His brain, I'm sure, is the size of a peanut without the delicious inside. His is dry and boring. The guy can only seem to speak one-syllable words at a time. Thank God for Dad who decided to send me out on a mission early.  
  
Aug. 16th A death eater meeting was held tonight. I got to watch this time. No one knows who I am, though. Is it possible that anyone else knows what it is to be considered a nobody, vermin? Ha! If only they knew, then they wouldn't yell at me when I walk by, but bow with the respect one would give a queen.  
  
Aug. 18th I was sent out to assassinate Troi De Vanderveld. Seems he has been feeding information to the Ministry. Poor bastard. His assassination was indeed one of the easiest I've had in a long time! All I had to do was plead my way into his wife's home, kill her; then have dear Troi come home, see his wife's dead body then kill him! No trouble, no problems, no Ministry. Their house burns to the ground as we speak.  
  
Aug. 21st New assignment, so glad Daddy dearest trusts me with it. Seems I must befriend Potter and his friends. Get close, and then kill him. After I complete this task, Dad will bring the truth of my birth out to the world! I can practically taste the glory!  
  
Sept. 1st. Boarding the train in minutes.  
  
This was the last entry in the journal. As Hermione closed the book, Harry grimaced. "She leads an interesting life. Shame it doesn't say who her father is."  
  
"Oh, Harry! Don't be dense! Obviously her father is Voldemort!"  
  
"Well, well. So you are a bit smarter than I first gave you credit for. Well done." Spoke a new voice, decidedly female. Fred turned slowly and stood face to face with none other than Ryly.  
  
"Ryly."  
  
"Hermione. I'm glad you have managed to find my room. No small feat, again, I offer congratulations." She then began walking around the room, glancing at each of them briefly. "So sorry it had to end this way. If you hadn't been around all the time, this job would have been quick and clean. Kill Potter, leave you around to grieve, I go home happy."  
  
"Where's Ron?" interrupted George his brotherly concern finally showing through.  
  
"Ron? Oh.him. I wouldn't worry, he's in a safe place."  
  
"I think our definition of 'safe' is completely different." George stated, crossing his arms.  
  
"I tire of listening to your voice, Weasley. Silencio!" she waved her wand and George's mouth clamped shut with a 'Snap.'  
  
"If you're all so worried about Ron, I wouldn't' worry any longer. You're all to meet him soon." With this she waved her wand and the scene faded like water running down a watercolor. Unlike the colors, though, the scene was replaced once again with stone.  
  
The room was covered in slime and there, in the center of the room, was Ron. Ron was lying unconscious among the center of a huge spider web.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Mione, shut up!" retorted Harry as he eyed to rather large black blob that everyone else had not noticed.  
  
Everyone turned as one, like some bad horror movie, and stared. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must be going. Oh, and have fun with Lukipela." Smirked Ryly, and she vanished.  
  
Slowly, the creature started to stir. 


End file.
